


Royal Privilege

by pinlilli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Cock Slut Merlin, Cock Warming, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Public Sex, Sub Merlin, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlilli/pseuds/pinlilli
Summary: “Here?” Merlin hisses. His eyes slide to Uther and Morgana, seated mere feet away at the head of the table alongside Arthur. Then, he looks over his shoulder. The hall is packed for the feast tonight, Camelot welcoming many nations for the annual jousting tournament. He turns back to Arthur with rounded eyes.





	1. The Prince's Bedwarmer

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kinksofcamelot fill for the anon who prompted: As the Crown Prince, Arthur has always been accustomed to simply take whatever - or whomever - he wants; so when he decides he wants his manservant, he takes him whenever the mood strikes, even if it means bending him over the dinner table in the middle of a feast or over Gaius' workbench, taking him on the forest floor with the knights all sleeping around, on the training ground, or up against any wall or hard surface Camelot has to offer! As it is his royal right, no one else blinks an eye, and Merlin enjoys himself much more than he would have expected.
> 
> I swear I'll eventually write something for the Merlin fandom that isn't porn...

“Here?” Merlin hisses. His eyes slide to Uther and Morgana, seated mere feet away at the head of the table alongside Arthur. Then, he looks over his shoulder. The hall is packed for the feast tonight, Camelot welcoming many nations for the annual jousting tournament. He turns back to Arthur with rounded eyes.

“Yes, here,” Arthur confirms.

“Arthur, you can’t be serious.” Merlin’s blushing now. The colour blossoms over his cheeks and creeps down his neck, disappearing beneath that hideous, scratchy neckerchief he is so partial to. Arthur knows Merlin turns red all the way down to his tiny pink nipples. 

“Take off your pants,” he says, already reaching to undo the ties of Merlin’s breeches. With nothing to hold them up, Merlin’s pants slide down his skinny hips, leaving him bare-thighed. His baggy shirt offers him a little modesty, the hem of it just skimming the seat of his arse and unfortunately covering his small cock.

Arthur winds an arm around Merlin’s waist and tugs him close. Merlin stumbles forward, hands finding Arthur’s shoulders to balance himself. 

“Arthur,” Merlin tries again, “can’t it wait?”

“Merlin, are you really asking your Prince to wait?” Arthur says. 

“No, I—” Merlin stammers. Shy, always shy when Arthur wants to take him in front of others, as though they haven’t done it a dozen times before. “It’s disrespectful, isn’t it? To be doing this in front of so many guests?” His eyes drift over to Sir Gerard, a visiting knight that had given him a few kind words and gestures. Gerard was an accomplished knight and made for a formidable opponent, plowing through his competition with his hulking body. He had made it through to semifinals with ease and would be facing Arthur tomorrow morning.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to lecture me about respect, Merlin,” Arthur says, annoyed Merlin would even look at another man when Arthur was right in front of him. He had seen them laughing together in the armoury earlier in the day. “And besides, as a host, I have a duty to entertain our visitors, do I not?”

He smooths a hand over Merlin’s jutting hip bones and then over that pert little arse. He finds the base of the wooden plug nestled between Merlin’s cheeks and hooks his fingers around it, giving it a tug before pushing it back in. He fucks Merlin with it slowly, delighting in his manservant’s soft whimpers and the sight of those knobby knees wobbling. Then, he pulls it out and sets it aside.

Arthur shoves his pants down just enough to fish out his cock and balls. He keeps a vial of slick on him at all times. He uncorks it now, drizzling his hand with oil and then stroking himself. Merlin has gone quiet, eyes blown and riveted to the sight of him working his fist over his prick. His throat bobs as he swallows. 

Arthur smiles. No matter how much Merlin whines and complains about princes abusing their power, there’s no one who takes it like Merlin does, no one who loves it quite as much. Merlin paints Arthur as the insatiable one, but he’s just as bad, on his knees and gagging for it when Arthur has been too busy to fuck him all day. He loves it when Arthur bends him over and takes him in front of the King, or when Arthur sneaks past Gaius into Merlin’s room, blanketing himself over Merlin’s sleeping body and then fucking him awake. 

He teases Merlin for a while longer, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Merlin makes a small, whimpering noise in the back of his throat, barely audible over the din of the feast. Then, Arthur holds himself below the head of his cock. Keeps himself steady for Merlin. “Go on. Take a seat,” he says.

Merlin plants his knees on either side of Arthur’s thighs and then lowers himself down onto his cock with a sigh, lashes fluttering. 

Arthur groans at the sensation of Merlin’s hot body wrapped around him. He lifts Merlin’s tunic to reveal his cock, small enough to fit perfectly in the cup of Arthur’s palm even when he’s hard like he is now. He plays with Merlin for a few moments, squeezing his fist rhythmically around his slender length, pinching the tip of it and causing Merlin to jerk and tighten around him.

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you, Merlin?” Arthur knows the answer to that, of course. Servants aren’t allowed to eat until their masters have finished. On feast nights, it can mean waiting until midnight.

Merlin lifts his head from Arthur’s shoulder and blinks at him dazedly. “No, not yet.”

Arthur cuts a slice of the venison. The meat is tender and flavourful, better than the fatty chunks Merlin will be given if he eats with the rest of the servants later tonight. He holds it up to Merlin’s mouth. “Here.”

Merlin opens his mouth and closes his lips over the meat. He hums as he chews, pleased. Arthur is content to be like this for a while longer, feeding Merlin pieces of venison off his plate as he is sat on Arthur’s cock. He lets Merlin lick the juices from his fingers, encourages him to wash it down with a sip from Arthur’s own goblet.

Arthur presses a fingertip to Merlin’s plump lower lip, watching as his pink tongue darts out to give it a lick. And then Merlin is taking Arthur’s two fingers into his mouth, swallowing them down to the knuckle and sucking. He twirls his tongue over the digits, boldly maintaining eye contact as he does so. He’s rocking his hips back and forth. Sometimes Merlin will sit on Arthur’s lap and keep his cock warm for hours as Arthur sits in council. But it always, inevitably, ends with Merlin growing restless and impatient, wanting to be properly fucked like he does now. 

“Minx,” Arthur whispers. Blood pounds in his ears. He pulls his fingers free of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin makes a mournful sound at the loss of them, chasing Arthur’s fingers with parted lips. Arthur is torn between bending Merlin over the table, and putting him on his knees and having him suck his cock. He wants everyone to see how hungry his manservant gets for it, drooling and moaning loud and wet as Arthur thrusts into his throat. 

He lifts Merlin off his thighs. Sweeps aside his plates and cutlery, letting them clatter to the stone floor. “Over the table,” he says. 

Merlin props himself up on the table on his forearms. He wiggles his arse and rises to his tiptoes, tempting; and tempted, Arthur is. 

Arthur rucks Merlin’s tunic up his back. His hands roam over creamy white skin and down narrow sides before settling on those arsecheeks. He spreads Merlin’s glistening hole with his thumbs, watching as the ring of muscle flutters and flutters around the stretch. 

“Arthur, please…” Merlin strains out.

“What was that, Merlin?”

Merlin turns his head to glare at Arthur, though the force of it is diminished by his reddened cheeks and the pink tips of his ears. _‘You aren’t really going to make me do this, are you?’_ Arthur imagines Merlin saying.

Arthur grins at him and cups a hand behind his ear because, yes, he is. 

“Please fuck me, My Lord,” Merlin forces out, squeezing his eyes shut once he has, as though the rest of the hall don’t exist if he can’t see them. The request is loud enough for conversation to falter, for eyes to be drawn their way if they weren’t already.

“Ah, so you do have some manners after all,” Arthur says.

The people of Camelot, used to the sight of their Crown Prince taking his manservant whenever he pleases, avert their eyes. But there are some from neighbouring kingdoms, including Gerard, who stare openly.

 _‘Let them look_ , _’_ Arthur thinks. 

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, Arthur,” Uther says, utterly unimpressed. “You couldn’t have waited until you were in the privacy of your chambers?”

“Yeah, Arthur,” Merlin mutters in agreement. “Couldn’t you—”

Arthur plunges into Merlin’s body with one fluid thrust, causing Merlin to cry out in surprise and jolt forward. He folds over Merlin, bracing himself on his forearms. Sets a slow but steady rhythm, pulling out his cock until only the tip remains before pushing back in. That greedy hole swallows him right down.

Whatever snark Merlin wanted to give him has devolved into breathy moans, sweet little _uh uh uh’s_ slipping from his lips. His eyes remain stubbornly closed and his brows are furrowed as though he is in pain.

Arthur noses at Merlin’s temple. “Open your eyes,” he rasps, and Merlin does, eyelids opening to half-mast. His unfocused eyes flit over the spread of food and nobles before him. “Sir Gerard’s looking this way.” He tips his chin in the knight’s direction and Merlin’s eyes settle on the man.

“Seems he fancies you a bit, doesn’t he?” Arthur says. Swivels his hips, searching for that special spot inside Merlin that will have him shouting his pleasure. He knows he’s found it when Merlin chokes on a sob and spasms around him, clumsily pushing his arse back to meet Arthur’s thrusts. “He hasn’t taken his eyes off you once since the feast began.”

All night he has been watching Gerard watch Merlin. He has seen the knight follow Merlin’s every movement as he carried out his duties of serving nobles and refilling empty cups. This is why he has to take Merlin now, because all of Camelot knows of Arthur’s claim on him, but outsiders do not. 

“You haven’t been encouraging him, have you, Merlin?” Arthur asks. 

“No, Arthur, never,” Merlin insists between gasps.

“Good. If I see him lay so much as a finger on you, I will sever the hand from his body. Others may get to watch, but only I get to have you like this, do you understand? Because you’re mine, Merlin, and I want everyone to see that.” His voice has dropped to a whisper, though it is no less stern. Let it be known to Merlin that in this area, he is uncompromising.

Later, he will worry about how those words sound like they were spoken by a jealous lover instead of a master to his servant. But right now, Merlin is moaning and his arse is clamping down on Arthur’s cock. Merlin’s close, he can tell. The pitch of his cries heightens and he’s squeezing so tightly around the prick inside him.

“Like that, do you?” Arthur says, mouthing at Merlin’s ear. “You like it when I call you mine?”

“Oh gods, _yes_ , Arthur…!” Merlin moans. He claws uselessly at the table, fingers scrabbling across oak and knocking over a goblet of wine. “Yours, yours! Oh, _please_ , can I—”

Arthur suspects that in this condition, Merlin would agree to anything he says, but hearing Merlin pledge himself satisfies every primal part of him. He reaches beneath Merlin to grasp his cock, closing his fist over it and rubbing it viciously. Usually, he likes to make Merlin earn his orgasms, but tonight he’s feeling covetous and he wants everyone to see how good he can make his manservant feel, that it’s not just him taking his pleasure. “Go on. You can come.”

The permission is barely out of his mouth before Merlin seizes up around him. His tiny cock stiffens in Arthur’s grasp and then begins to spurt.

Arthur fucks him through his orgasm, his own pleasure cresting as Merlin’s arse milks him. With a groan, he spends inside Merlin. Gently, he pulls his softening cock out and shushes Merlin’s plaintive whine. It’s not until Arthur has slid the plug back inside him does he quieten. He’ll fuck Merlin again before bed, as he always does, pressing his cock into that slicked and come-sloppy hole. For now, he settles back into his seat and pulls a bare-bottomed Merlin onto his lap. He sets a hand on Merlin’s back, idly caressing the skin there with his thumb.

Merlin melts into him. He’s a little too tall, but he manages to make himself small, fitting his face into the curve of Arthur’s neck and staying there as he regains his breath. His hair tickles Arthur’s chin. If Arthur weren’t made so fond and relaxed by his orgasm, he would have pushed Merlin’s head away. As it stands, he is content to let his chin itch.

Arthur glances around the hall. His gaze finds Sir Gerard, who turns away from him so quickly that he’s liable to give himself whiplash. Arthur buries his face in Merlin’s hair and hides a smile there.


	2. The King's Consort

Rare are the days when Arthur wakes before Merlin. Merlin is sleeping soundly at his side on his belly, one cheek smushed into the pillow. He looks so soft and young like this. His lips are parted and he’s drooling slightly. Arthur snorts, fond, and reaches out to wipe away the wet with his thumb. He lets his thumb linger on Merlin’s plush lower lip, rubbing back and forth. Merlin makes a soft, unconscious sound and takes Arthur’s thumb into his mouth, suckling softly. A satisfied rumble rolls in Arthur’s throat. _‘Hungry little minx,’_ he thinks. Merlin will suck anything Arthur puts into his mouth: his fingers, nipples, or cock. 

It has been ten years since Merlin first came to Camelot. Arthur had thought this hunger, this overwhelming desire to possess would settle into something more manageable over time, or that he would grow tired of Merlin when he learned all there was to know about Merlin’s body. Instead, he finds he only wants Merlin more with each passing day, so much that he never took a wife and now rules Camelot with Merlin at his side as consort. 

Partway through the night, Merlin had kicked off the blankets, leaving him bare all the way down to his rump. His back is littered with bruises left by Arthur’s mouth. Arthur admires his handiwork, sliding his gaze up the curve of Merlin’s spine to the collar wrapped around his elegant neck. The collar is golden and besetted with glittering jewels, more ornate than Arthur’s crown. This—not the ring Merlin wears on his left hand—is what declares Merlin as solely _his_ , mind, body, and soul. 

He knows what neighbouring nations think of him. That he’s a king who lets his consort lead him around by the prick. They think he’s a beast for fucking Merlin whenever it suits him, whether it be during a feast or during a council meeting. He doesn’t care. His loyalty is not theirs; his loyalty is to Camelot and to Merlin. 

Nestled between the pert swells of Merlin’s arsecheeks is a wooden plug. Arthur hooks his two fingers around the base of it and pulls it out slowly. Pauses when the plug is at its widest, just to hear Merlin’s breathing hitch and to see the stretch of the rosebud hole pulsing around the plug. He pulls it out and sets it aside. A trickle of come leaks out. The white gloop slides down Merlin’s taint, and it satisfies some deep, primal part of Arthur to see it. 

Arthur rolls on top of Merlin, bearing his weight on his forearms. Merlin is warm and pliant with sleep when Arthur presses into him. His breath leaves him in shaky exhales as he rolls his hips down, thrusting into Merlin steady and deep. The sound of his come squelching inside that loose, sloppy hole is obscene, has him fucking into it with more force. 

Merlin stirs beneath him. Blinks slow and heavy, eyes finding Arthur. “Arthur?” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep. 

Arthur dips his head down to press his mouth to the nape of Merlin’s neck. “See how hard you’ve made me, love?” he murmured. “You going to make it better for me? Hm?”

Merlin squirms, arching his arse up to meet the thrusts. He moans, clenching up when Arthur brushes that spot inside him. “Mmm, yeah. Want you to feel good,” he slurs. 

He spends inside Merlin’s body moments later, adding to the come already inside. He pulls out, wiping the head of his cock over Merlin’s fluttering and gaping hole to make sure it gets every drop of his release. “My own little come bucket,” he rasps into Merlin’s ear, grinning when Merlin grumbles, “You’re a pig and I hate you.” 

He replaces the plug. Gives a light slap to Merlin’s arse to watch the flesh jiggle before flopping down at his consort’s side. “Will you join me during council today?”

Merlin raises a brow at him. He knows what Arthur is really asking is, ‘Will you keep my cock warm for approximately five hours and be bored out of your damn mind?’ 

“I value your insight and counsel,” Arthur tells him with a wide-eyed innocence. 

Merlin snorts. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Arthur gives him a crooked grin.

With a heaved sigh, Merlin says, “Fine.”

*

As usual, sitting through harvest and tax reports, and news from the borders is exhausting. He doesn’t want to use the word _boring_ to describe it; it’s a part of his duties and the least he could do for his people who work the fields to sustain the kingdom. He finds his mind wandering all the same, captured by the man sitting on his cock.

Merlin has made himself comfortable on Arthur’s lap, naked save for the collar around his throat. He has melted back against Arthur’s chest and his legs are splayed open over Arthur’s thighs. His small, soft cock is bared for the entire court to see. There had been a time, many years ago, when Merlin hesitated to put himself on display like this. Pressed his legs together, embarrassed for even Arthur to see. Eventually, Merlin’s desire to be claimed by his master and shown off in public had won over his shyness. 

Because he can, because he has every right to, Arthur winds an arm around Merlin’s waist to cup his balls. He just holds them, feeling the heft and heat of them. Merlin has been shaved bare. His balls are soft and silky in contrast to Arthur’s sword-calloused palm.

His advisor trails off in the middle of his sentence, eyes falling to Arthur’s hand.

“Continue,” Arthur prompts. “I’m listening.”

He rolls Merlin’s balls with his fingers like a string of pearls and then directs his touch to Merlin’s cock. Takes the length between his two fingers and thumb—it’s all he needs, Merlin is that small—and fiddles with it, giving it a few strokes, rubbing the tip. Merlin turns his head into the curve of Arthur’s neck to smother a moan. It’s a part of their game, for Merlin to stay as quiet as he can while Arthur fondles him carelessly and discusses state matters as though Merlin isn’t there. Merlin’s trying to be good for him. Arthur goes warm with pride. He knows how hard it is for his consort to hold back his cries of pleasure. 

Merlin is turning stiff from the attention Arthur his giving him, cock blushing red as it fills with blood. Arthur smears his thumb over the leaky tip, pressing perhaps too hard, too vicious. Merlin whines, hips jolting. 

“Arrange for extra patrols to be sent to the south,” Arthur says in response to Leon’s concerns about Cenred and the Saxons. The thawing of winter had awoken dormant hostilities, and there have been rumours of Saxons being spotted in Escetir, congregating in the kingdom not as enemies, but as allies to the king. “Send a messenger to…”

Arthur’s words are drowned out by Merlin’s mewls, increasing in pitch as Arthur continues to play with him. Leon, who up until now had done an admirable job of keeping his eyes glued to Arthur’s face, glances at Merlin’s restless hips. Leon’s cheeks turn splotchy. _‘Gorgeous, isn’t he?’_ Arthur wants to ask. 

Instead, he delivers a sharp, reprimanding smack to Merlin’s cock. “You would interrupt your king?” he asks. “Do you have something you wish to say?”

“N-no, Arthur,” Merlin says. His voice is sweet and breathless. 

“Then be quiet while I am speaking.”

Merlin whimpers, quieter, arse clenching around Arthur’s own hardening prick. He nods into Arthur’s neck, his duckling-soft hair tickling. 

“Send a messenger to Nemeth and Mercia,” he continues. “We will not be caught unawares should Cenred and the Saxons decide to test their luck.” 

Leon inclines his head. “Yes, sire.”

By the time council draws to a close three hours later, Merlin is shaking in his lap. His concave belly flexes and his thighs are trembling. Every few seconds, his hips will jerk up into Arthur’s touch helplessly. He’s making the tiniest kitten noises right into Arthur’s ear. His little erection is heated and leaking so much precome Arthur’s hand glistens with it. 

Arthur peeks over Merlin’s shoulder and coos at the sight of Merlin’s prick. It’s so flushed it’s nearly purple, desperate with the need to come. Merlin had not tasted relief this morning, either. Arthur almost feels sorry for the poor thing; wishes to press a kiss to the weeping head of his cock. “Good boy,” he croons as he pets Merlin’s belly. “Such a good boy for me today. So quiet and well-behaved. I love you.”

“Arthur,” Merlin moans, grinding down on the cock inside him. “Please… Can I—Can I? ” 

The last man bows and exits the throne room, leaving them alone. 

“Ride me,” Arthur whispers.

Merlin grasps the armrests. Brings his knees in and gets his feet curled on the edge of the throne. He lifts himself off Arthur’s cock before sitting back down again, shaky at first. Arthur wraps his fingers around Merlin’s waist to guide him. It isn’t long before Merlin finds a steady rhythm. His moans echo through the empty room.

Arthur lets his head thunk back, watching the movement of Merlin’s lean back muscles as he takes his pleasure from Arthur’s cock. He thrusts his hips up to meet Merlin’s arse. Merlin’s abused hole is all puffy and loose, and still it feels so good. He swallows down Arthur’s prick with a hungry noise, little arse swiveling and clenching. 

Merlin gets too eager bouncing up and down and Arthur’s cock slips out of him. “No,” he chokes out a plaintive moan, blindly reaching behind him to press Arthur’s cock back inside. 

Arthur chuckles. Takes one hand off Merlin’s waist to run it up and down his flushed back. “It’s okay, love. I’m not taking it away from you. It’s all yours.”

Merlin’s so on edge it takes only a few more thrusts before he peaks. “Oh god, _oh god_ ,” he sobs, limbs spasming as he loses all control of his muscles. His foot slips and he pitches forward face-first, saved only by Arthur wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him close. 

“Shh, shh,” Arthur soothes, peppering kisses to Merlin’s shoulders and throat. “Easy, love. I’ve got you.” 

Merlin’s entire body shakes with the tremors of his release. His insides clamp rhythmically around Arthur’s cock, drawing forth his own orgasm. He moans weakly as Arthur pumps him full. 

With a huff, Merlin sags into him as though a puppet with its strings cut. He pants heavily into Arthur’s throat, making the skin there go damp with his breath. Arthur smooths a palm up and down his front, comforting and taking his own comfort by burying his face into Merlin’s hair. Merlin smells of sweat and sex and _Arthur_ , and Arthur has never loved anything with such ferocity. No one has ever made him feel the way Merlin does. Before this, he hadn’t known he was capable of both protecting and taking someone apart so thoroughly. 

Arthur manages to slip out of his doublet and blankets it over Merlin. What must be a candlemark later, he asks, “Good?” 

“Mm,” Merlin grunts. “Hungry.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh. “Yes. Right away, my lord.” He slides one arm under Merlin’s knees and the other under his armpit and lifts, carrying Merlin back to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://lillupon.tumblr.com)  
>  Also, come squee about Merlin's cute little butt on the [Bottom Merlin Discord](https://thekingschambers-group.tumblr.com)!


End file.
